Miscellaneous Quests (Skyrim)
Miscellaneous Quests are minor quests that can be activated with few (if any) prerequisite quests. They do not have a name attached to them and often are trivial in nature such as retrieving an item or delivering a letter. In most cases, they are obtained by talking with NPCs and taking the dialogue options for helping them with their problems. They are chiefly distinguished by the fact that they appear in the quest log under the "Miscellaneous" heading. There is also no further description for them besides the one line that appears on the log. However, when complete, they appear as separate quests under the "completed" heading. Note that in many cases, Miscellaneous Quests are Radiant Quests, where the specific item or location are randomly assigned. A major example of these are the jobs given by Delvin Mallory and Vex of the Thieves Guild as part of gaining city influence. The following is a list of many of the non-radiant quests, grouped by the locations in which they may be found. Eastmarch Windhelm *Argonian Dock Workers *Blood on the Ice (side quest) *Delivery - Deliver Adonato's Book to Giraud Gemane. *Delivery - Deliver to Wuunferth the Unliving *Find the Thalmor Assassin *Harsh Master *Queen Freydis's Sword - Return Queen Freydis's Sword to Oengul War-Anvil. *Repairing the Phial (side quest - requires The White Phial and Throat of the World) *Rise in the East (side quest) *Shahvee's Amulet *That Was Always There - Plant Viola's Gold Ring in Viola Giordano's House. *The White Phial (side quest) Narzulbur *The Forgemaster's Fingers Kynesgrove *Find Roggi Knot-Beard's Ancestral Shield Darkwater Crossing *Deliver Sondas's Note to Quintus Falkreath Hold Falkreath *Some Light Theft - Steal the Private Letter for Dengeir of Stuhn. *Dark Ancestor - Destroy the vampire Vighar *Delivery - Deliver Berit's Ashes to Runil Other *Hunter and Hunted - Help Valdr clear out Moss Mother Cavern Haafingar Solitude *Light's Out! (side quest) *Return to Grace - Speak to Greta about going to the Temple of the Divines. *The Man Who Cried Wolf (side quest) *The Spiced Wine - Convince Vittoria Vici to release the Spiced Wine Shipment. *The Wolf Queen Awakened (side quest) Dragon Bridge *Dragon's Breath Mead Hjaalmarch Morthal *Falion's Secret *Laid to Rest (side quest) *Rising At Dawn Saarthal *Forbidden Legend (side quest) Kjenstag Ruins *Open Kjenstag Tomb The Pale Dawnstar *Mine Ore - Mine a Quicksilver Ore and sell it to Leigelf. (Radient quest) *Rising At Dawn *Salty Sea-Dogs - Collect fine cut void salts for Captain Wayfinder *Visit the Museum in Dawnstar *Waking Nightmare The Reach Soljund's Sinkhole *Clear Soljund's Sinkhole of Draugr Left Hand Mine *Clear Kolskeggr Mine Markarth *A Few Words with You - Talk to Mulush about Omluag, at the smelter. *Bothela's Discreet Delivery - Bring the Stallion's Potion to Roerek. *Buy Dwarven artifact - Bring a newly purchased Dwarven artifact to Calcelmo. *Coated in Blood - Bring a Daedra Heart to Moth gro-Bagol, the Jarl's personal blacksmith. *Delivery to Calcelmo - Deliver a ring to Calcelmo for Kerah. *The Forsworn Conspiracy (side quest) *Lisbet's Missing Shipment - Retrieve Lisbet's shipment from Deepwood Redoubt. *The Heart of Dibella (side quest) *The Lost Expedition (side quest) *Nimhe, the Poisoned One - Kill Nimhe inside Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site. *No One Escapes Cidhna Mine (side quest) *Recover Hrolfdir's Shield *Search and Seizure - Speak to Ondolemar about Ogmund's Talos worshipping. *Skilled Apprenticeship - Bring a copy of The Last Scabbard of Akrash to Ghorza *The Taste of Death - Investigate the Hall of the Dead. Old Hroldan Inn *The Ghost of Old Hroldan Salvius Farm *Rogatus's Letter - Speak to Rogatus Salvius Deliver a letter to Leontius Salvius The Rift Froki's Shack *Kyne's Sacred Trials (side quest) Heartwood Mill *Flight or Fight Ivarstead *Grin and Bear It - Gather 10 bear pelts for Temba Wide-Arm *The Straw that Broke - Locate Reyda's remains *Climb The Steps - Deliver Klimmek's Supplies to High Hrothgar Merryfair Farm *Bow to the Master - Retrieve Dravin's Bow from the Ratway Vaults Riften *A Chance Arrangement (side quest) *The Book of Love (Side quest) *Caught Red Handed - Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Bolli, Hofgrir Horse-Crusher and Indaryn to embarrass Haelga. *Discover Svidi's Wherabouts *Few and Far Between - Bring Ingun Black-Briar 20 Deathbell, 20 Nightshade and 20 Nirnroot to restore Elgrim's supply. *Recover Grimsever *Hunt and Gather - Retrieve Wylandriah's Soul Gem, Ingot and Spoon. *Ice Cold - Collect 5 Ice Wraith Teeth for Marise. *Promises to Keep (side quest) *The Raid a Skooma Trade quest *Ringmaker - Find 2 flawless sapphires, a mammoth tusk and a Gold Ore for Madesi *Sealing the Deal - Bring three flawless Amethysts to Talen-Jei *Special Delivery (Bolli) - Deliver the purchase agreement to Kleppr in Markarth *Special Delivery (Sylgja) - Retrieve an ore sample from Shor's Stone *Stoking the Flames - Bring 10 Fire Salts to Balimund *Supply And Demand (Side quest) *Taking care of Business (side quest) *Unfathomable Depths (Side quest) Whiterun Hold Whiterun *Missing in Action (Side quest) *In My Time of Need (Side quest) *The Blessings of Nature (Side quest) *Bring one Mammoth Tusk to Ysolda *Talk to Mikael about Carlotta *Argonian Ale Extraction *A Night to Remember *The Whispering Door *Greatsword for a Great Man Riverwood *The Golden Claw (side quest) *Love Triangle Winterhold Hold Winterhold *Find the Helm of Winterhold *Assist the people of Winterhold Septimus Signus' Outpost *Discerning the Transmundane Blackreach *A Return To Your Roots See also *Quests (Skyrim) *Side Quests (Skyrim) *Bounty Quests *Daedric Quests (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Side Quests